


The unexpected model

by currant_flour



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: I'm pretty upset at the lack of content on ao3 but school blocks me from writting, M/M, and I finally finished it!, have fun with this anyway!, this was written a long long time ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 08:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11309517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/currant_flour/pseuds/currant_flour
Summary: From the prompt: I'm posing naked in your art class please stop giggling what are you giggling atI didn't exactly went with the prompt but I followed the setting, which is posing naked and art class. So then, have some implied harushin that I've been trying to finish 5ever





	The unexpected model

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, thank you so much to Septentrione for beta reading my fic. They're really nice so please drop by their ao3 account to read some of the stuff they translated!
> 
> It's really wonderful to find somebody with a relatable mindset and it's been nice to chat with them. Though I still miss that one guy that decided to take things a little further and meet with me on twitter. I was really shy and I still am so I guess thats what made them left. I hope I can talk to you again, @chu_renbii . I'm sorry 
> 
> In anyway, hope you all enjoy this fic!

Of all the side jobs Shintaro thought he would accept, he never expected himself to accept an offer that requires him to be stark naked in front of art students as art material or reference or whatever. Well, it's more like he's been dragged into posing as their model since his friend, Mary, who had asked him to accept the offer, pestered him to no end until he agreed to do so. Her gigantic fluffy hair swished from side to side as she follows him like a lost little duckling, phrases of "Just please!", "Come on!" and "You can just imagine it as something fun!" kept ringing in his ear even after school ended.

But now that he thinks about it, he's not exactly going to be naked since Mary informed him earlier this morning that he will be given a white cloth to cover up one (important) area.

Even now, he can still picture the innocent look on her face, telling him it would be fun for him to pose as art material. ‘What is so fun about posing naked with nothing except a thin white cloth covering what's left of my dignity?!’ screaming internally, he resigns to his fate, cursing his past self and his will that faltered ever so easily when someone is persistent enough.

When he was dragged into the art room by the source of his current trouble, everyone in the room was surprised and stared at him in awe silence, save for one student that had his sketchbook up in front of his face as if he saw something horrible. Whispers bounced around the room while he was basically forced behind the drapes set up by the students to change, or to be more accurate, strip. Taking his sweet time behind the comfort of the drapes, he was eventually dragged out of it by the bunch of rather impatient art students.

After having a bunch of requests shoved at his face, telling him to straighten his posture, lift his shoulders up, look over there a little, move closer, place your arm there like an automatic, living breathing doll, they finally settled on a sight that they all agreed. Now all that's left is to stay in this agonizing posture and wait for his freedom, which is, sad to say, still pretty far away from his reach.

To make matters worse, that certain student that had his sketchbook up to brace himself of the horror of his presence kept staring at him. At first, Shintaro thought it was just him being paranoid but as time passed, he noticed the vast difference between the time that the particular student used to simply stare at him with a weird face and the time the other students used to look at him before going back to work.

‘Is he one of the weaker students in the art club or something?’ Shintaro thought to himself but dismisses the idea when he saw how the particular student worked on the canvas. Quick, smooth and diligent, pencil sliding across swiftly on the canvas from one end to another without much hesitance. A clear gap between his and the other student's skill in art. After a while, it surprises him that the student had already finished whatever task the club has set out to do and started doing his own work on his other sketchbook. Just when Shintaro thought the staring is finally over since the boy is done with him, the student looks up yet again and continues to stare.

He tries to convince himself before one thing lead to another, that he would end up sleeping with this question in his head tonight; more like having insomnia yet again but this time, with an annoying question as his partner for the night. A really, really annoying one at that. He just has to stay calm, that particular student is just a weird one, and he likes to stare at people to make fun of them, yeah. Don't fall prey to his schemes, besides, there's only an hour and more left until he's done--

"Hey Kokonose, your eraser dropped. " 

He tries to peek at where the voice is coming from and finds his eyes moving to the same direction he had been trying to avoid, said Kokonose boy, a.k.a, that one heck of a weird guy that keeps staring at him, quickly bent down to grab his fallen possession. Shintaro assumed he would just ignore the boy for the rest of the time when he suddenly turned around and look at him straight in the eye. Startled, Shintaro moved from his uncomfortable position out of shock and the teensy little dignity cloth he has starts to slide off his thighs.... 

Luckily, he grabs it just in time, securing it tightly in between his thighs.

Though he managed to save his dignity, he wasn't able to continue his job without getting a word of disappointment from one of the club members. Silently blaming it on the irritatingly weird guy, he praised himself for having a relatively quick wit and huff a little before making himself comfortable again. It was at this exact moment, a small group of 4 just happens to open the door to the clubroom. They look at him from the top to the bottom without a word before snickering as they walk off to the left, crowding around one of the artists. However, there's one who walks straight towards the direction where the weird boy sits.

"We never talked before, but I would just like to tell you that your work is just as stunning as ever, Kokonose!"

That Kokonose guy again? Curious, he settles on listening to their conversation. This might serve as a good distraction until time is up for him. "Why are you so talented? You make me so jealous!” the person said, probably getting too close to that Kokonose guy at this moment. A soft thank you was heard and the person walked back to her group of friends.

"That's all?" Shintaro questions internally, and he thought he could use their conversation as a distraction. Looks like that Kokonose guy doesn’t talk much, huh? Not that he doesn't understand how that feels...

Suddenly, an unfamiliar voice rang out, "Hey guys, are you all done?" The members of the club raise their hand one by one as Shintaro cocks his head slightly in confusion, could this be the start of another agonising pose? "Since everybody is done here, let’s take a break now! " Everybody starts to clean up their workspace while Mary hands him a larger cloth "You can come down now, thank you for the hard work!”

His eyes widen in surprise before grabbing the cloth and cover himself in it; missing the way Mary snickers all the while while he indulges himself in the comfort of the cloth. Ah privacy, he misses it.

"I'll give you the money later, but for now, just wear your clothes. They’re in there." She points at the makeshift changing room. Overjoyed, he rushes in to have his clothes back on, swearing under his breath that he will never ever let Mary's persistence get a hold of him again. Who knows what she'd get him into next time?

There was a shuffle just outside the drapes when he's wearing the last of his school uniform. He turns his head to stare at the drapes in caution. Suddenly, the head of the Kokonose guy slid into the drapes and scared the hell out of him. He apologises quickly for his rude intrusion before speaking shyly " Um.. Kisaragi is it? Thank you for coming today... “ A tinge of disappointment in his tone.

Even though Shintaro has been trying to avoid talking with anybody in today's event, especially him, he could sense a childish, innocent aura from the other before recovering enough to speak. "Jeez, where is your patience? You could have just waited for me to come outside if you just wanted to thank me." He sighs tiredly. The both of them stayed in their awkward position before Shintaro started to speak up again; slightly curious of how different this person is in art compared to the other members. "You know... I heard that you're pretty good in drawing. Can I take a look at it? " 

The reaction he got from the guy was as if he stepped on a landmine, the other all but explodes "Ah! No - I mean it's kind of, um, no you ...." Shintaro watches the other in amusement; this is one of the most interesting ways someone can react to a simple question like this. The guy managed to calm himself down after a while, basically whispering to himself, he replies "Sorry... I'm not really comfortable with sharing it with anyone just yet... " 

Shintaro feels a little annoyed ‘if he could let that girl who he just met see what he drew, then why can't he let me take a look at it?’ he thought. In any way, he respects other people's privacy even though he just had his own stripped away from him, so instead of asking why, he tries to be polite and replies "It's alright." before he starts to push the other out of the mini changing room rather harshly.

He feels so frustrated somehow; maybe it's due to everything that has happened today. He should get back home quickly and forget this ever happened; he doesn't need to see how this guy draws despite how curiosity keeps poking at him. Damn Mary's persistent begging and his weak will to say no to a cute girl. If only he hadn't give in, he wouldn’t need to be naked in front of so many people, meet a really weird guy who's supposedly good at drawing and didn't need to have said guy barging into the changing room. Does he even know what privacy and patience mean?

It wasn't long until the guy stops him completely. Shintaro takes a closer look at the other now that he can see the other's body instead of just a head in the middle of the drapes. Surprisingly, this person is like a really tall tree and he's pretty slim too. Is this guy even eating properly? A hand started waving in front of him, catching his attention. "Actually Kisaragi, it's me who asked Mary for well, you know .. " The guy moves his hands in a circular pattern before speaking again "..for you to come here. "

The information caused Shintaro to widen his eyes at him and he knows his face must be reddening " So it was you" , he collected his composure quickly and speaks with a more hostile tone, " What do you want from me? " It is not unusual for people to play pranks on him or even bully him, but getting him to strip and pose naked in front of a bunch of people, although it is technically a club activity, through his friend is a pretty horrible move. What does he want to get from confessing right now? Is everybody in this club on to him too? 

"This sounds really wrong but can we meet again?" A sheepish tone, shy and uncertain. The other is looking at the floor with uncertainty, his hands were held behind his back but judging by the way his arms move, he's probably playing with his fingers as distraction. Thanks to his past interest in human body language, he could at least tell that the other is genuinely nervous; maybe he didn't have any ulterior motives at all.

‘Do I want to see him again?’ Shintaro asks himself, he already has a small group of friends thanks to Momo and they are all as noisy as they can be. It's annoying enough to deal with them every single day so does he want to add another person into his life? He doesn't seem like somebody who's nosy and loud though, so maybe, just maybe, he can find a friend that he likes by himself too. 

"Kisaragi?" The boy calls his name when he took too long to reply, worry clear as day on his face. Maybe he could actually make friends by himself. He's accepting his offer out of pure want for friendship.

And he's definitely not curious of how he drew him, nope, not at all.

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest I'm so sorry for the long hiatus because school really is eating me up and my bro won't stop using my computer. Luckily, I opted to writing in a notebook now cause I'm sick of waiting for a chance to use my computer so please expect some fics from now on.   
> Though exams are coming soon again so I'm not sure how soon is soon actually  
> Thank you so much for reading it, comments are always appreciated.


End file.
